


Memories

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 유령 | Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots/scenes from the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

_"Have you decided what to do after you finished school?"_

Kang Mi giggled aloud, much to his surprise. Yet, seeing her smiling made him happy. This young girl who became so suicidal due to the death of her friend two months ago, was now able to smile so freely. It seemed that he did not have to worry about her too much any more.

They met each other by chance, due to a case of a student suicide by the girl's friend. At the beginning, he was only concerned about her well-being... seeing her so at lost with herself. That was why he remained checking on her even after the case was concluded. It was not because during the case the two of them had grown close, the girl ending up being an important witness to the case. It was just... seeing her made he wanted to always be able to protect her...

Was this... even proper?

He stared at the younger girl curiously as he chided, "Hey... why are you laughing? I was being serious... haven't you decided yet?"

Kang Mi grinned at him. It seemed she had been waiting for him to ask that question. Was this girl playing coy with him? 

She smiled sweetly, almost as if she was filled with pride for being able to come to a decision.

"Of course I've decided. I made up my mind about it for quite some time now."

He nodded. "Good. You're a smart girl after all. So where would you go? There's a lot of good universities around, isn't it? With your abilities, getting into those universities shouldn't be too hard..."

Kang Mi shrugged. "Yes, it won't. But I'm not applying for any of them. I've set my mind on one place, but I'm worried that I might not be able to get in," she said as she turned towards him. "I hoped that you could give me some pointers, Officer Kim."

That answer took him by surprise. What did she decided on that could have needed his opinions for? He blinked. "Me...? Pointers? What did you mean?"

Kang Mi suddenly smiled so brightly. "I wanted to apply to the Police University. Would you mind? I'm hoping to join the Cyber Investigation Team like you as well."

For a brief moment, he thought his heart could have stopped... or not. On the contrary, it felt as if his heart-rate was increasing rapidly. Why? Why would she wanted to further her studies... _there_?

It was not as if the thought of having her as a junior officer was  _that_  unappealing; to be honest... he did liked her. But a part of him was trying so hard as to not have too much hope on what  _that_  possibility could bring to him. And it's been a while since he was divorced... and he didn't want people to misunderstand his intentions to being close to this girl...

"W-why? Why did you want to apply there? Did you want to become a policewoman?"

Kang Mi nodded. "Yes. I do  _now_."

The emphasize on 'now' caught his attention as he wondered what could have made her specifically decide on becoming a police officer. Was it really... because of  _him?_ He banished that thought from his mind hastily.

"But why the Cyber Team? There were other departments that you can go for after you graduated... you don't have to limit it to the Cyber Investigations Department."

Kang Mi smiled.

"I think it's the best choice for me to decide on. It was something I could aim for... and also to not allow the same thing that happened to Eun Sol to happen to other people." She shrugged to herself before glancing towards him again. "You said it before, isn't it? That I should continue to live, for Eun Sol's sake as well. That I need to keep on living, while carrying on the burden of her life on my shoulders. So it's a good reason, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was..."

He recalled the things both of them had talked about before regarding the case. That aside from the physical bullying, the deceased Eun Sol had also been subjected to cyber bullying. And he later confirmed it after checking on the recovered deleted emails as well as the online student chat forum.

 _So that was her reason to choose the cyber department_ , he thought to himself... gradually relaxing. It shouldn't be because she also liked him a lot to even go as far as aiming to choose a similar path of life as his own. 

"And also..." the girl suddenly spoke again, catching him unprepared. "I wanted to continue to be able to see you, Officer Kim."

Somehow, his mind become blank.


	2. Lessons

_"And also... I wanted to continue to be able to see you, Officer Kim."_

Kim Woo Hyun smiled to himself.

It had been a few long years, yet it was still a fond memory to him. Hearing an unexpected pseudo-confession from someone he inadvertantly fallen in love with, despite the odds. Certainly that was something that would be hard to forget. He recalled how flattered he was back then after hearing those words from her. And how she have grown since then...

He heard the sound of someone entering his office as he placed a hand to hide the fact he was smiling stupidly to himself.

"Yes?" he asked as he glanced up from his computer.

It was Yoo Kang Mi, just as he was thinking about her.

"Were you busy?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Not really. I was revising the presentation slides that I'm going to use for my lectures later. I've been doing this since I first took charge of the team, by now the lesson might be outdated. It's the same notes as the ones I used to give when  _you_ were at the academy after all. I supposed by now it'll be boring for those new recruits."

Kang Mi blinked at him. "Boring? Your lectures are never boring. Even if I have to sit through the same lecture many times I still won't find it boring. Team Leader... don't downgrade yourself too much! And the things you've taught are still relevant for use so what did you mean _outdated?_ And with your experience, there's no way  _anyone_ could  _not_ pay attention to you!"

He laughed. "Don't tease me. Besides, there's no point of you trying to flatter me."

Kang Mi glanced back at him, looking slightly disgruntled. "I did not! Your lectures had always been good, there's no need for me to say anything to back it up. Don't you trust your _prodigy_? If not because of you, I wouldn't have been here working alongside you." She started giving him a condescending look. "Team Leader Kim, I thought you knew better than that!"

He grinned. Yes, he had to admit. That young girl he used to watch over really jave grown. Kang Mi started talking again.

"I remembered how you started the lecture the moment you entered the halls! No one could have imagined that their lecturers would hack their own students' computers beforehand, just to prove a point! When you started picking out random student and reveal the things he'd been doing on his computer, everyone immediately stopped talking and paid close attention!"

Her eyes shone as she spoke, as if she was replaying the whole scene inside her mind.

"It was brilliant. How did you think up to open up the topic like that?"

Team Leader Kim had smiled. "Well, I used to be a cadet once... you know? I remembered how it had been back then. And also... opening up the lecture like that would make me less nervous to speak in front of all those cadets."

She couldn't hide her surprise to hear him say that. "Team Leader Kim... you're saying you're nervous to speak in front of them? But you've done this so many times before!"

Team Leader gave him an odd look. "Oi, Yoo Kang Mi... did you think that I'm some kind of lecture deity? I can't get nervous... that's what you're saying?"

She grinned. "But your lectures were perfect! It has always been like that!"

Team Leader gave her a suspicious look. "There... you did it again. You flatter me too much... this kid..."

"Because Team Leader Kim is the best mentor anyone could have. Why can't I compliment you when it's true?"

He snorted at that. "Yes, yes... I hear you..."


End file.
